


Coincidence? Nah!

by exolimelight



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: EXOLimelight2017, Famous!AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 07:10:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12452280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exolimelight/pseuds/exolimelight
Summary: Kai and D.O. were both famous when it comes to cosplaying. They had their own fanclub names even if the fans know they were gay. One time, they went to a cosplay event wearing the costumes of the one of the top yaoi couples. The fans mistaken them to be a couple in real life.





	Coincidence? Nah!

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #: 98  
> Pairing/Main Character(s): Kai/D.O.  
> Rating: PG-13  
> Word Count: 5827  
> Warning(s): None

* * *

* * *

 

Do Kyungsoo a typical squishy boy-next-door on their town, who works as an computer engineer and a famous cosplayer in Korea—not just in Korea but also outside the country. His name makes a noise when he perfectly cosplayed Your Lie in April’s Miyazono Kaori, Arima Kousei, Watari Ryouta and Sawabe Tsubaki in which the fans were caught in astonishment. It led to confusion whether he’s a HE or a SHE. And because of this gain he continued cosplaying both gender remarkably. He cosplayed Ryoma of Prince of Tennis, Haru of Free, Hikari of Specail A, Habaek from the manhwa The Bride of water God Habaek, Luffy and Sanji of One Peace and more. Kyungsoo also confessed that he’s a gay but instead being bashed fans praise his braveness and shower him with love and support.

 

Saturday Afternoon the Kyungsoo’s I-won’t-do-anything-and-laze-all-around day, he exerted all of his energy in the morning cosplaying another anime character from one of his favorite anime ‘Haikyuu’. Kyungsoo just woke up from a nap and too lazy to get up especially when its winter, he wants to hibernate like bear.

 

“Soo!” Baekhyun burst inside Kyungsoo’s apartment finding the latter lazily lying on the couch wrapped on a blanket like burrito, “Can I connect to your Wi-Fi? Loey forgot pay our internet bill last month! They already cut our connection! You know that I can’t live without watching anime or reading manga online! Baekhyun pouts and decided to jump on his squishy friend and give him a hug when Kyungsoo didn’t answer and remained not moving on his spot. 

 

“Kyungsoo~”

 

“I’m your number fan, why are you doing this to me?” Baekhyun hug the latter tighter.

 

“CoSOOplay is the best cosplayer in the world~ and AGAPEach loves him~” Kyungsoo’s brunet friend tried again. He knows Kyungsoo can’t resist his AGAPEach’s because AGAPEach is his own fanclub, his beloved fanclub.

 

“So, what’s the password?’ Baekhyun tried his luck one last time.

 

“MY BIRTHDAY, NOW BACK OFF YOUR HEAVY! I CAN’T BREATHE!” Kyungsoo protest wriggling away from his best friend’s clingy antics every time the brunet wants something. Rolling his eye Kyungsoo sits up slightly pushing the Byun away from him.

 

/a deafening scream and a high pitch ‘thank you’ on cue/ 

 

“Wait-- It is your birthday, the ‘011293’ or the ‘my birthday’?” Baekhyun asked, putting his feet on the coffee table fishing his phone out of his pocket. Kyungsoo just glared on his friend sending the brunet a ‘I am not in the mood to deal your stupidity, Byun’ aura.

 

Baekhyun tried to connect on Kyungsoo’s Wi-Fi trying both password he thinks because he really didn’t get what Kyungsoo said a while ago and the ‘011293’ works and when he was successfully connected his phone was bombard with notifications from his different social media accounts.

 

Twitter

@agapeachworldwide @agapeachfunclub @agapecosooplay retweeted a post

@teamagaperos @minmimto started following you

 

Facebook:

Park Chanyeol liked that your going to “Cosplay Con…”

20 minutes ago.

Oh Sehun commented on your post

20minutes ago.

Kim Jongdae shared a link “HQ Shimizu …”.

33 minutes ago.

Park Chanyeol said he was with you…

Yesterday 09:45 pm.

Hey Heechul and Kim Junmyeon replied to a comment that you’re tagged in.

Yesterday 10:21 am.

 

Messenger

Loey <3 : @KAIcsply followed Kyungsoo on IG!

Loey <3 sent a photo

AgaPEACH kor sent a photo

 

Instagram                                                                 30mins ago

CoSOOplay just shared a post

Parkyeollie liked your post

Minminseok liked your post

CoSOOplay replied on your comment

 

Seeing his IG notification Baekhyun looked on his friend and then back to his phone opening the post.  “Did you just— “, Baekhyun tried to calm himself and his I-LOVE-ANIME side because any moment from now he is going to scream and jump in happiness—jump on Kyungsoo, rather. "Don’t ask me a very obvious question, please Baek I beg you…” Kyungsoo unwrapped himself from the blanket, stretching a little bit.

 

“YOU COSPLAYED HAIKYUU’s SHIMIZU! WTF SOO!” Baekhyun fan himself, “YOU ARE REALLY A VERSATILE COSPLAYER YOU REALLY DO BOTH GENDER!” The latter takes a hold of his cosplayer friend “You know Soo I feel like a proud mama right now, I am so lucky to be your friend huhuhu~ I have a famous friend like you! I am your number 1 fan! I am an AGAPEach!” Baekhyun is too emotional that he cried while holding his friend’s hand. Kyungsoo on the other hand cringe at Baekhyun’s words and facial expression. “You’re so pretty in here! Such a cutie~ your fans also think and said the same so stop glaring at me.” The brunet singsongs pinching kyungsoo’s squishy cheeks.

 

“Oh! By the way I didn’t visit you here just for your Wi-Fi but I need to tell you about our friend Junmyeon just got home from Japan with a good news!” Kyungsoo and Baekhyun looked at each other knowing what kind of news it is. “He’s one of the sponsor and also will handle the biggest and grandest cosplay event here in Asia! The “Cosplay Convention Asia 2017” on December 10, 2017 10am to 5pm at SMCOEX You’re having a fan signing at that event, right? It is next month so he’s super busy right now. And oh! he already has a sample copy of an Otaku magazine to be publish next month where you were featured, of course, there are another set of cosplayers but you shined the most! You were now part on the rising rookie cosplayers together with Kai—you know him, right?” Baekhyun hand him the magazine and can see the excitement on his bestfriend's eyes.

 

“Yeah, he’s a well-known cosplayer I’ve seen him in lots of magazine and on the internet.” Kyungsoo nodded looking at the magazine Baekhyun just handed him a while ago and exactly flip on the page where cosplayers were featured, he stares on Kai’s picture cosplaying Ace of One Piece wearing a smirk on its lips.

 

“Speaking of the devil he just followed you on IG!” Baekhyun fans, “How to be a Do Kyungsoo! I can die happily if Kai followed me! And oh—look! Other famous cosplayers followed you too!” Baekhyun pouts and glare at his friend because of jealousy.

 

Kyungsoo just rolled his eyes started checking his phone waiting a message from the Yixing about the costumes and manga’s he ordered. While waiting, he opens his IG clicking on the notification and saw that Kai really followed him, without further ado he followed his co-cosplayer back and the other’s. 

 

Aside from being a cosplayer Kyungsoo is also a critic when it comes in cosplaying or portraying a character so he opened Kai’s account and saw a hundred plus uploads of cosplaying on its profile, there’s Grey and Natsu of Fairy tail, Tomoe, Kurama, and Mitsuki of Kamisama Hajimemashita, he also saw some characters of Code Geass, Tokyo Ghoul, the brothers on Full Metal Alchemist and more cool and amazing cosplay of Kai which Kyungsoo did mentally lift a red card with a 10 score on it.

 

Another set of notification pop up on Kyungsoo’s account, @KAIcsply floodlikes all of his post from his first post on 2015 a Killua cosplay up to the present. Kyungsoo dumfoundly look at his phone.

 

"What just happen?" Kyungsoo unconciously utter.

 

"I have an extra copy here; I want to keep it for myself but I know if you will give this to your mom Mrs. Do will be estatic!" Baekhyun pop behind with an extra copy of the magazine on his hands that startled Kyungsoo who almost throw his phone from shock. Baekhyun eyed him beacuse of his sudden change action because the brunet fathom something on Kyungsoo trying to hide something or doesn't want to share something.

 

"Kyungsoo, look!" 

 

Baekhyun gets Kyungsoo's attention pointing outside the window just to distract the latter. Kyungsoo gullible since 1993 looked outside the window that gave Baekhyun a chance to snatch Kyungsoo's phone from the latter's grip. 

  
  


Before Baekhyun could react on what he saw from his friend’s phone and start to annoy Kyungsoo by teasing the altter, a tall cotton candy colored hair guy barged in the room wearing a big proud bright smile on its face while carrying two medium size boxes on its long arms.

 

“Manners please, don’t you know how to knock?!” Kyungsoo snarls, clutching on his chest. “do you want me to teach you?” he glared at the tall guy “geez Chanyeol… my heart! I almost got an heart attack!” Kyungsoo continues.

 

“Woah, take a chill pill Soo…” the tall guy named Chanyeol closes the door by his left foot balancing himself not to fall while carrying boxes that he got from Ying’s store. “You should thank me you know… I saw Yixing near the fishcake stand on the park and he told me that your package just arrived, Yixing’s taking a break from listing and sorting new packages arrived on his shop this morning.” Chanyeol put the box on the floor.

 

Kyungsoo stands up and run to the kitchen to get a cutter to open his package while Baekhyun on the other hand look more excited about the package infront of them trying to open it with his bare hands. “Let me see! I want to know what costume did Soo bought?!” Baekhyun shakes the first box.

  
  


“Let go of the box Baek, Soo’s behind you with a cutter with a creepy smile etching on his lips.” Chanyeol warned his beloved Baekhyun. The brunet immediately let go of the box and crawl as fast as he could to his giant’s arm because he knows Kyungsoo hates it when someone touches his packages and hates it when he is not the first one to open it, unless it’s his mother.

  
  


“Apology accepted yeol because you brought this to me,” Kyungsoo sat infront of the boxes and slowly caressed it like it was fragile and the most precious thing in his whole life. He bit his lower lip trying not to squeal from excitement and the he slowly lifts the cutter and stab into the box to open it. Kyungsoo is having the time of his life unboxing while his two-friend’s reactions looked like they witness a murder. 

 

“KYAAHHH! MY MANGAS!” Kyungsoo hugged his Tokyo ghoul and Haikyuu mangas and then trun his attention to his new costume.

 

“Wait—that’s Yuri’s Jacket! And that’s Kineki’s mask and clothes!” Baekhyun sqeauls, Kyungsoo hold his bestfriends hands and shakes it from happiness. “I’m still deciding which anime I’m going to cosplay next week; I have a top 5 on my mind and it’s hard to choose! And the event is next month!” Kyungsoo hugged the clothes pouting.

 

“One of aTokyo ghoul, Chobitz, Card capter sakura, Lelouch, Kilua, I don’t know… I want it to be simple but catchy so I can comfortable roam around the place to look for merchandises.” Kyungsoo slumped on the floor.

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°

  
  


[The night before the biggest Convention]

 

Kai’s twitter account @KAIcsply favorite Kyungsoo’s 27 tweets

 

Kai’s fans called EROSes also follows Kyungsoo social media accounts.

 

Kyungsoo’s standing beside his bed with a set of costumes spread on his bed sheets thinking which one he will wear tomorrow. He heard a knock and saw his mother standing on his door holding the extra magazine Baekhyun gave him and give it to his mother because Mrs. Do number one supporter even though sometimes she’s the reason of his headache, must worst when Baekhyun is around.

 

“Can I come with you tomorrow, my tote adorbs son?” Mrs. Do asks while flipping the pages of the magazine, she’s wearing a facemask, eyes matching with Kyungsoo’s big ones and her hair was short and has a roller on her bangs.

 

“No,” Kyungsoo replied without hesitation or thinking twice on his decision “And mom please stop calling me tote adorbs… and please be quiet, I’m still deciding which one I should wear…” Mrs. Do gave him a disapproving look before leaving her son alone with a ‘tsk’.

 

Kyungsoo didn’t know downstairs Mrs.Do is taking to Baekhyun on the phone discussing a plan.

 

[The Day]

 

“Rise and shine, Baby Boo!” Mrs. Do barged into Kyungsoo room full of energy with an alarming smile plastered on her pretty face. “Come on, get up now! I cooked your favorite food~ it’s your big day!” she singsongs pulling kyungsoo’s blanket “You should get ready now, Baekhyun and the gang will be here in an hour.”

 

“Come on, get up.”

 

Kyungsoo protested before getting up, batting his lashes, eyes adjusting on the bright light. Mrs. Do call him names again when she saw him slowly getting up. “Mom, please stop calling me names… it makes me wanna throw up,” Mrs. Do gave him a hurt expression “B-but you’re my baby boo…” Mrs. Do fake cried.

 

“Mom, please don’t give me that loo--wait—what do you mean by ‘an hour’?” Kyungsoo stop on his track and look at his mother.

 

“Oh, they decide to pick you at 8am instead of 9, it will take more than hour to get to the venue because of the traffic.” Mrs. Do explained “If you need anything I'm just on the kitchen.”

 

Kyungsoo look at his wall clock and then he realized that he has only an hour to prepare. He was stuck on his feet thinking what should he do first. He run to the bathroom and take a fast bath, while taking a bath he mentally smack and lectured himself not to oversleep. Within 10 minutes his finish.

 

He walked out of the bathroom and looked at the wall on left side of his bed where he hangs his Lelouch costume but there was nothing, his costume is missing. Kyungsoo run to his walk-in closet and search it in between his hanged cloths, but it’s nowhere to be found. Kyungsoo’s panics and he search in his whole room, under his bed, inside the bathroom and on his drawers but there’s nothing.

 

“MOMMM!!!” Kyungsoo run downstairs wrapped on a bathrobe, “MOM! MY COSTUME’S MISSING!” Mrs. Do turn on her son when he finished putting final touch on here avocado puree. “What costume?” she asked “T-the one with a cape and golden l-linings.” Kyungsoo looks like he’s going to pass out anytime.

 

“Oh! The one with the cape!” Mrs. Do recalls and Kyungsoo nods attentively “Oh, I did put it on the laundry together with your other costumes because it has a stain…” she scratches the back of her neck.

  
  


“Mom! I’m going to wear it today… what I am going to do now? And all of the cotumes is on the laundry… I only have half an hour before they will pick me…” Kyungsoo sat on the floor pulling his hair, trying to keep his sanity.

  
  


“I-I’m sorry I d-didn’t know… I just want to help you doing the laundry so I woke up early to do it and cook your favorite food… I’m sorry baby D.” Mrs. Do looked down on her feet, she really knows how to guilt trip her son. “Baby D?” Kyungsoo lift his brow because of the new nickname she gave him.

 

“Baby Dragon… cause your angry right now…” she explained.  “B-but don’t worry Mama D still haven’t touch this set of cloths… I think it’s new so I left it.” Mrs. Do get a neatly folded black jacket on the chair beside her.

 

Kyungsoo stop moping when he saw the jacket, he stands up and hug his mother “I love you mom!” he gets the jacket and run back to his room. Minutes later Baekhyun together with Chanyeol and Lay came to get him. Kyungsoo did his final touch on his make up before going downstairs and meet his friends.

 

“I’m ready let’s go.” Kyungsoo said confidently.

 

“IT REALLY SUITS HIM!” Baekhyun touched him heart. “You gave justice the character Soo! Wow!” Chanyeol clapped his hands while Yixing gave him a thumb up and then clapped his hands too.

 

°•°•°••°°•°•°••°•°•°•°•°

  
  


“Cosplay Convention Asia 2017,” Kyungsoo read the big tarp signage when they reach the venue. 

 

The convention center was crowded, excited fans scattered all around, from a kid to teenager to adults. Group of friends, solo comers, family, foreigners and locals gathered to the biggest cosplay convention in Asia, they were a lot of cosplayers joined the said event, a solo cosplay, couple cosplayers and cosplayers by group. 

 

Media is also present to cover and capture the Cosplay event which is the first time to be held in Korea. Some were interviewing random cosplayers and attendees.  The Press anticipates the arrival of the cosplayers around the world, portraying characters from different movies and shows. 

 

“We arrived just on time! Minseok came here earlier to talk with the organizer and manage my booth, I need to take this additional merchandise on my stand,” Yixing said tapping his bag full of products “I got some business to do~ see you later guys.” Yixing winked before he left them in the entrance.

  
  


“What a busy business man,” Chanyeol commented. “Yeah, and he always give us discount on our orders.” Kyungsoo replied. “Let’s go inside, Junmyeon is looking for you, he’s going to tell you where you are going to sit when the fansigning starts plus this is a great opportunity to meet and greet other well-known cosplayer who traveled just to attend this event!” Baekhyun excited pull his friend “hey Soo! Don’t forget to get me a signature of Kai and Hikarin, you promise me~” Baekhyun whispered.

 

“You can ask them yourself, just fall in line when the fansigning segment starts.” Kyungsoo rolled his eyes “or you can ask your Chanyeol or Junmyeon for that…” Kyungsoo pointed out.

 

“OMG! It’s Kyungsoo!” The teenagers’ squeals and make their way to where Kyungsoo is standing with his colleagues. Soon enough Kyungsoo’s surrounded with number of fans who wants to take a picture of him and hold his delicate hands.

 

“Hello! I’m a AGAPEach! C-can w-we take a picture?”  

 

“I’m a fan! I’m a fan!”

 

“Wow, you’re really handsome in person!”

 

“Omo! Do Kyungsoo cosplayed Katsuki Yuri!” Kyungsoo smiled on the fan that notices whose character he is portraying. He stands in the middle wearing blue framed eyeglasses, black shirt inside a black jacket with blue linings, black pants and a black rubber shoes, exactly the same on what Yuri wears.

 

“It really suit him!”

 

“KATSUKI YURI! YURI!!! ON ICE.”

 

“While watching YOI, Yuri really reminds me of him! And he cosplayed it!”

 

Kyungsoo nod at every fans request, he did a peace sign and smiled at the camera when theyasks a picture with him and made a hand shake with them. He also imitates Katsuki Yuri’s pose when he introduces himself on Yuri!!! On Ice episode 1. Fans yells and ecstatic on his fan service.  “Hello, excuse me, excuse, Kyungsoo need get ready and go now…” Chanyeol blocks the fans and pulls Kyungsoo away from them when the latter finished saying goodbye to them with a polite.

 

“Senpai!” Chanyeol teases while they were heading to the bathroom, “By the way I need to look for Baek, just go straight to the backstage Junmyeon’s there.” Chanyeol left.

 

Kyungsoo enters the bathroom, he checks if his make-up is still okay. He didn’t need to put so much effort to put a wig because his hair is exactly the same with the anime character he is representing. He gets his phone from his pocket, opening its camera at takes a picture of himself facing the mirror. 

 

He was startled when a silver haired guy comes out on one of the cubicles. “Oh my god, you scared the shit out of me!” Kyungsoo held his heart from the shock.

 

“Oh, I’m sorry.” The silver haired guy scratches the back of his head smiling handsomely at Kyungsoo’s way. Kyungsoo looked at the guy and it takes him time to recognizes who it was. The guy is wearing a matching white and red jacket and pants and a rubber shoes distinctively the same as Yuri!!! On Ice’s Victor Nikiforov from Russia.

 

It’s Kai! And he’s cosplaying Victor!

 

“Do Kyungsoo? You’re Kyungsoo, right?!” Kai asked excitedly “Finally, I met you in person!” the cosplayer didn’t for Kyungsoo to answer, he held Kyungsoo’s hand for a handshake. Kyungsoo is standing their staring at Kai’s face, silver mane styled up attractively with a sporting dashing smile, he didn’t realize that Kai is still holding his hands because he’s too busy staring at the man.

  
  


“By the way, I’m Kai,” Kai introduces, “Yeah, I know you… you’re a top cosplayer.” Kyungsoo beamed and formally introduce himself with a bow.  “Oh, yeah haha… I thought you don’t know me,” Kai awkwardly laughs from embarrassment. “Of course I do it would be rude of me if I didn’t know you, we’re in the same field which is cosplaying.” Kyungsoo politely replies, “I agree with you, Yuri.” Kai nods at Kyungsoo’s word imitating Victor’s voice and wink. “I would rather be happier if you call me in my real name and that’s Jongin.” He continues.

 

“Deal!” 

 

They both laugh at the same time and the awkwardness between them slowly melted and they become more comfortable with each other’s presence. “Yuri, starting today, I’m your coach. I’ll make you win the Grand Prix Final.” Kai continues his imitation and this time Kyungsoo joins him imitating Yuri’s cute reaction and they both laugh again.

 

“We should get going Junmyeon is probably looking for us now and the signing is going to start anytime soon.” Kyungsoo speaks and together they walk out of the bathroom.

 

“Is that Kai?” A photographer recognizes Kai’s figure and immediately takes a photo.

 

“He’s cosplaying Victor Nikiforov!” A fan notices his outfit.

 

“He’s not wearing a wig, he really did color his hair!” Another fan watch Kai with an awe.

 

“He looks so handsome! Marry me!” someone shouted that got Kai and Kyungsoo’s attention and they look where the crowd is looking at their way.

“Who’s that guy beside him?”

 

“He’s Kyungsoo! Remember @coSOOplay that can do both gender when he’s cosplaying!” A student stated in a matter of fact.

 

“He’s the one who did a little fan service at the entrance,” a mid-20’s male states “he was so good! And I’m here to get his autograph and a commemorative picture with him! Any AGAPEach here?”

 

“H-he’s cosplaying Yuri Katsuki! Look at his get up!”

 

“Kai’s cosplaying Victor and Kyungsoo’s cosplaying Yuri…” A fan started to formulate an assumption.

 

“Look at them they were talking happily at each other!”

 

“Maybe they were colleagues? Or friends?”

 

“They were cosplaying the one of the top yaoi anime! And they were both gay, Kai admits that his into man when a fan asked him on twitter which he prefer man and woman all EROSes know that! And Kyungsoo also admit that his a gay on his Instagram post.” A lady argues “and I notice that they got out of the comfort room together,” the lady continues “they were following each other on all of their sns accounts.”

  
  
  


A group of high school students agrees with the lady, rated thoughts of Kai and Kyungsoo suddenly filled their minds and they all laugh cunningly.

  
  
  


“I thought I lost the two of you! I hope you know already know each other?” Suho run to them when he saw the two is already in the backstage. Come here this is the sitting plan on the fan signing later and because one of the judge from Germany couldn’t make it here because of a typhoon on her country… Kai you will take her position.”

 

“After the intermission number all of you together with the other top cosplayers will be called out one by one, and the signing will start, fans were already lining up.”

 

The first one to be called was the cosplayer was from japan, the second is from the Philippines and then Kai was called and next to him was Kyungsoo and the last one is Hikarin from Canada. Fans were screaming when they got into the stage walking professionally and getting into the character they were portraying. The fans got louder when Kai and Kyungsoo poses face to face with Kai caressing his face and then reenact what they did on comfort room and they sit on their chairs right next to each other laughing like a kid.

  
  


“DID YOU SEE THAT?! I told you! There’s something between them!” A fan shakes his friend from happiness.

 

“Look at Kai and Kyungsoo! They were cosplaying Yuri and Victor!”

 

“Are they in a relationship? They were both gay, right?”

 

“OMG! OMG!”

 

“They were talking and looking at each other like they were in their own world!”

 

“Daebak…”

 

“They look good together!”

 

“Heol! My Yaoi fantasies of two gay cosplayers did came true!”

 

“Look at them they were whispering on ear other ears!”

 

“Kyungsoo’s fanbase is AGAPEach and Kai’s was EROSes! Agape and Eros! Very YOI!”

 

“Heol, did you see that Kyungsoo’s hand brushes on Kai’s!”

 

“I bet Kai’s saying naughty things on Kyungsoo!”

 

“Waoh, so Kai is the seme then and Kyungsoo is the uke!”

 

“Kyungsoo also cosplay a girl character, right? I wonder Kai is you know doing It with Kyungsoo when the latter is wearing a sailor moon uniform or vocaloid costume!” The fans giggled at the thought.

 

“Our pass said here that we can ask then some fan service!” 

 

“So here’s the plan…”

 

"What are you taking about, young ladies?" Mrs. Do popped out of nowhere with Baekhyun, Chanyeol and Xiumin on here back. "See Kai and the one beside him? we think they were in a relationship! The way Kai looks at him, i can see that he's inlove! and look the other one is blushing!" a girl explains. Baekhyun and Mrs. Do shared a look, grinning at each other and then started laughing like a hyena.

  
  


"Yeah, I think so!" Baekhyun joins in "they were cosplaying Yuri and Victor which is a power couple and it really suits them well!" the brunet continues and it would be bullshit if this is only a coincident, right?" Mrs. Do and the other fans on their line nods at Baekhyun's statement "yeah, a total bullshit!" Mrs. Do answers hiding her malicious smile on her Yuri Katsuki bubble head fan.

 

[At the stage]

 

"It's a coincidence that we're cosplaying a top yaoi anime," Kai laughs "Yeah, i should be cosplaying lelouch today but my mom wash it together with my other costumes because she said it has stains. Thank God this set of cloths is still untouch! Plus i feel confortable with this get up". Kyungsoo explains opening his bottle water. "You really did dye your hair? it suits you," Kyungsoo drinks his water.

 

"Really? you think it suits me?" Jongin raffles his hair and smiled sheepishly. Before Kyungsoo could answer a fan approches him. "Hello! I'm a big fan of yours i'm an AGAPEach," the fan beamed at him she was wearing one of anohana's character's costume. "oh, really thank you!" Kyungsoo smiled at her and signs on a his picture returning it to the fan. A lot of fans lined up, Kai and Kyungsoo enjoyed their company, laughing and talking to the fans.

 

"Oh! you're such a handsome young man! Don't believe all those fans who claim that they were your number 1 fan! because I am your true number fan!" Kyungsoo almost choke on his own saliva when Mrs. Do is the next one on the line and now infront of him holding his picture waiting for his autograph.

 

"Mom? W-what are you doing here?" Kyungsoo whispered loud enough for Mrs. Do to hear, Kai so hear it and look at the old lady. "I'm here to watch over you! Now a days alot of crimes is happening i'm just worried, plus it's my baby's big day! I should be here and I want your autograph! I am so proud of you, It feels like yesterday when you were still young and you always want me to be by your side and now, you already have a man to your side and wish you all the best on your relationship," Mrs. Do take a hold of his son patting it, preventing herself not to cry and then she looks at Kai and held the said man's hand putting it above Kyungsoo's hands smiling sweetly at them.

 

"I give you my blessing dear, please don't hurt my son and I want to have a grandchild as soon as possible, okay?" Mrs. Do hold their hands firmly, she shushes her son when Kyungsoo tried to counter "Can I have my authograph now? please?" Kyungsoo fake smiled at his mother signing on his picture and gave it back to the old lady.

  
  


"Oh! I forgot! Let's take a picture." Mrs. Do gets her selfie stick and then position it so the three of them can fit in the camera "Kyungsoo don’t frown at the camera let mama see your lovely smile! And say Kimchi!"  she did a wacky pose and then leave them with a wink.

 

"Geez, mom will be always mom," Kyungsoo pulls his hair from embarassment "Jongin? just don't mind her okay? Im sorry about that, she always loves to make fun of me," Kyungsoo apologizes. "It's alright Soo, I think your mom is cool, she's funny and witty". Kai laughs and pat Kyungsoo's shoulder.

 

"Hello? excuse me I’m here~ the signing is not done yet the're still 50 fans in the line, and oh! first name basis, are we?" Baekhyun tap his hand on the table unpatiently waiting for his friend's authograph before moving next to Kai, "Could this day get more worst?" Kyungsoo glared at Baekhyun while signing "No, honeybunch. If Mama Do is your number 1 fan I’m the second, you know i can't compete with her." Baekhyun smiled disturbingly "So you called him in his real name? how sweet of you~ if the fans know about this they will really think you were a real couple. You know Kai, Kyungsoo is very single! you look good together! a sems and uke." Baekhyun teases them and before the two could react Baekhyun takes a stolen picture with them. 

 

Kyungsoo is red as a tomato right now, he looks like a bomb that is going to burst anytime, he covers his face with his small hands. Kai on the other hand is just patting the other's shoulder smiling at Kyungsoo's cuteness.

  
  


Chanyeol is the next in the line behind Baekhyun, he just smiled at them patiently waiting for the autograph and then he shakes their hands before whispering that only the three of them can hear "So Kai-ssi who tops?" Chanyeol smrik at their reactions and then flee next to the cosplayer from canada. Next is Minseok smiling cutely at Kyungsoo "Yah! You didn't tell me your dating this hunk cosplayer, you all me a kimchi spaghetti!" Minseok pinch Kyungsoo's chubby cheeks and the latter just whine before signing for his hyung.

 

“By the way Kai, Kyungsoo’s stalking you on IG!” Minseok made a peace sign and leave the two of them.

  
  
  
  


[Back in the line] 

 

“What if they were Sangwoo and Bum kinda of relationship?”

 

“Yah, that would be super—HOT!”

 

“Or Shell and Eric?”

 

“Makoto and Haru? Kyaaahh CPR juseyo!”

 

“I wish that they will cosplay Nigasa and Rei!”

 

“or Ciel and Sebastian! Then I can die in peace~”

 

“Omg did you saw that Kai bit his lower lip looking at Kyungsoo!”

 

“I saw that too!”

 

“Omg I’m next!” A fan in blue shirt slowly walk to Kyungsoo’s chair and gave him a photo “Can I request Kyungsoo-chan?” the fan innocently looked at him and Kyungsoo nod at here asking her what is it, “Can you and Kai pose like this?” The fan shows a picture of Yuri and Victor from YOI’s episode 11 where Victor is holding Yuri’s hands empowering their matching rings somewhat kissing it.

 

The fan also show it to Kai who is more than happy to grant her request and Kyungsoo on the otherhand throw his shy attitude and become professional, Kai held Kyungsoo’s hand pressing it for reassurance and both getting into the character and then they copy the pose in the picture.

 

/a scream on cue/

 

The fans were ecstatic and almost lost their shit on the stunt the two cosplayers demonstrates.

  
  


°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

 

“Hey Soo, can we talk in private?” Kai approaches him after the fan signing when he saw Kyungsoo standing a booth full of anime and action figurines, he wants to get the guilt off his chest because he somewhat ruined the latters day. “Hmm? Umm... okay…” Kyungsoo followed Kai until they reach the parking lot.

 

“Umm you know…” Kai starts “Umm… you know Yixing? He’s my cousin and I saw yourorder form when I’m helping him with the orders… I saw you ordering Yuri’s jacket so I immediately ordered Victor’s so we can match… Call me a creep but I do really stalk you on your social media accounts.” Kai hide his face on his hands, he is too embarrassed to face the Kyungsoo when then latter is still processing what Kai just said.

 

“I also met your mom 2 months ago and Yixing slip to your Mom that I like you…she was so thrilled that time…”

  
  


“A-are you confessing?” Kyungsoo asked batting his lashes trying to understand everything Kai is telling him.

 

“I don’t know?” Kai answered in a small voice.

 

“Your mom planned everything, she found out that I was going to portray Victor today and so she asked your friend Baekhyun to put stains on your costumes when you were asleep and left Yuri’s clothes untouched. So, we can couple cosplay today…” Kai bites his nail and couldn’t look at the small guy infront of him. Kyungsoo’ gasps at Kai’s revelation.

 

“I’m sorry, I know you hate me now…I ruined yiur day because your Mom and friends teases you...” Kai looks like a kick puppy apologizing for the things he did not planned. “W-wait, I don’t hate you... I’m just shock… did mom really did that?” Kyungsoo closed his eyes one hand on the back of his neck. Kai reaches for Kyungsoo’s other hands chanting his sorry, the latter smiled warmly at him “It’s alright it’s not your fault Jongin, I have fun today you didn't ruin it you make it better actually. But geez… I’m sorry for my mom if she bother’s you  a lot and I’m going to kill Baekhyun.”

  
  


“So I’m confessing your mother’s scheme and my feelings I guess…” Kai bit his lower lip.

  
  


“COME ON! STOP TALKING AND KISS MY SON!” Mrs. Do is sitting on the parking lot’s floor watching them impatiently with a video cam on her hand together with Baekhyun and the others at the back.

  
  


“MOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!” 

  
  


-end- 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, dear readers~ I hope I did give justice to is wonderful prompt :) English is not my first language so I'm sorry for the grammatical errors. I really had fun writing because I love wacthing animes and reading mangas. hope you will enjoy this one! To the mods who understand my situation, Thank you ♥


End file.
